1. Field of the Invention
My invention relates to beverages of the kind prepared by infusing materials of vegetable origin, and more particularly to coffee substitutes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Because of its physiological effects and cost, a number of substitutes for coffee have been developed. Generally, materials of vegetable origin modified by roasting have been employed for such purposes.
Objectionable features of all such materials of which I have any knowledge are, first, their failure to closely simulate in the brewed beverage the flavor of coffee, and, second, the giving off of an odor during brewing and in the brewed beverage which is uncharacteristic of coffee and suggestive of the source material.
The primary object of my invention is the provision of a material for brewing a beverage simulating coffee which is devoid even during brewing of any odor uncharacteristic of coffee or suggestive of the source material.